The History of the Seraph of Peace
The Seraph of Peace position is the only Seraph seat to be held by a single person throughout the entirety of Dawn Brigade's lifetime. That person is Sam_F, known as Sam_F_Saved2Save and Sam_F_ during his tenure as Seraph. Sam_F Learning MineZ and its clan politics through experience FUNGUS in the Unknown ? Trading Company Sam_F had, previously to the formation of DB, been a "FUNGUS" (lit. "F*** You New Guy U Suck") in the Unknown ? Trading Company. Abbreviated UTC, this is a merchant clan whose actions in-game are widely regarded as mostly beneficial to the MineZ community, but whose culture (on Reddit mainly) is deemed toxic and out of line with Shotbow rules by Shotbow staff members as well as players. During his time there, he went from a wandering, mostly Southern-dwelling, non-voice-communicating, healeristic nomad, to a better-experienced player and healer with a good grasp of the entire map, a reliable microphone and Skype, Raidcall, Mumble and TeamSpeak. He also began developing his skills at MineZ player-versus-player combat, which hitherto had been very small and largely ineffective. Of some significance to the formalization of his political views were those of Irishkaiser, which Sam_F described as "being patriotic yet nationalistic, for being diverse yet racist, for taking a stand against evil yet ruling out the possibility of destroying your enemies by making them your friends, for helping Southerners yet hating premiums, for being successful yet only very slightly humble". Recruit in The Night's Watch After leaving UTC, citing a loathing of the explicit nazism and racism in addition to anti-neurodiversity and anti-peace sentiments, he had a brief stay in The Night's Watch (TNW), whom Irishkaiser had compared to the Soviet Union. He left not long after registering on their website for the sole reason of joining the newly founded Dawn Brigade, after questioning a few of their regulations and being somewhat surprised at the role Navarr played as both Public Relations director at Shotbow and Lord Commander at TNW, though not unpleasantly surprised. The clan page, whose body has remained intact throughout the clan's entire lifetime, caught his attention: "Join the Dawn Brigade 'O Seeker of Light'", and upon reading it, found the perfect fit for Sam to play in. Phoenix to Seraph in Dawn Brigade As one of the reliable members to attend the first few heal runs, Meifot approached Sam on the issue of leadership, introducing it as "I have a... somewhat interesting question for you", far before Sam had imagined being asked to take on such a responsibility. At Sam's request, the promotion to Seraph was delayed two weeks, after the first of which he was granted Phoenix, an office in the division he would soon lead. As Seraph of Peace, Sam developed his leadership skills by leading a few heal runs in the First Golden Age, which went quite well, given that there was no organized threat to our progress across the South. Early on his lack of experience at combat and dungeoneering were made obvious, and at Meifot's urging, Sam started practicing regularly on the newly added combat practice "GG" gamemode. Work as Seraph of Peace Sam_F has numerous diplomatic achievements as Diplomat-in-Chief. They include: * Helping to de-escalate and eventually end the Yakuza Conflict. * Taking a strongly anti-war stance during the Sky Conflict and being integral in maintaining diplomatic relations with UTC. * Writing an Alliance Treaty document that would have taken place between DB and UTC, which ultimately failed due to anti-UTC DB members dissuading other members of the High Council. * Adapting the document, with collaboration with TNW, to the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation between DB and TNW, which was successfully ratified between the two parties, in a historically unprecedented move for DB and TNW both, and is still in force today. * De-escalating the conflict between DB and AR, through successful diplomacy towards Pittacus, as well as discouraging Shrauger from declaring victory over AR (which would have lengthened it).